


Know You

by SilentMad



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ;), Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Short, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMad/pseuds/SilentMad
Summary: OKAY SO I'm hella new to this fandom so bare with me here. I didn't want to go full out with the badass stuff so I wrote something cute. I was listening to Can't Help Falling In Love and got emotional so yeah here's this.Enjoy ;)





	Know You

Sebastian couldn't get the boy out of his head.

The way his blue hair glistened under the cafe's cheap lights. The way that hair framed a snow colored face, complimenting it's almost girlish structure. The way the boy's one eye seemed to swallow the light and reflect an almost emotionless appearance. That eye haunted Sebastian - he wanted to know what was under that wall.

He didn't know why. No stranger had ever captured his thoughts so quickly and intensely. All he did was make eye contact with the boy for a few seconds before the one eye shyly looked away.

He didn't know why, but Sebastian wanted to know him.

 

Ciel couldn't get the man out of his head.

The way the raven-colored hair fell effortlessly around the handsome face. The way those red eyes seems to glow with intensity. The way the smirk on those lips only enhanced the rest of his features. 

He was captivating.

Ciel couldn't take his eyes off of the man until he realized those blood eyes were meeting his gaze. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he diverted his gaze back to his pastry.

As much as he intimidated him, Ciel wanted to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting my know what ya thought and if I should keep writing for this fandom! 
> 
> These two are not my only ship, so don't be afraid to suggest a prompt with another one ;) I love writing and making people happy so HMU
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
